Episode 4: The Trial/Main article
|writer = Steve Gabry |director = Steve Gabry |previousEpisode = Episode 3: The Bologna Incident |nextEpisode = Episode 5: Memories and Dreams }} Episode Four: The Trial is the fourth episode of Sally Face. It was released on November 30, 2018, and is available on itchi.io and Steam. Plot Synopsis : The Episode begins showing the outside of the Addison Apartments with an older Sal Fisher standing in the main doorway playing his guitar. As the camera zooms in, the screen flashes red showing hands covered in blood. The hallway of the Apartment is also covered in blood splatters as Sal continues playing the guitar. Soon, police sirens and car tires are heard and soon flashing red and blue lights appear behind Sal. : The screen cuts to an alarm clock blaring showing the time 3:33 AM before switching to a teenaged Sal waking up, telling the alarm that he is awake. As he walks to the left of the screen, the pitch of the alarm distorts. The room also showcases items from the previous Episode before Sal exits. : He enters a pitch black room where the style has changed to a minimalistic, white outline. Walking to the right he encounters a goat-headed creature named Beelzebub which Sal assumes is the devil until the creature iterates that it was a nickname given by their family. To proceed forward to the door behind Beelzebub, Sal must admire the creature's art to which he is given the rhyme: : Receiving the riddle, Sal must find each of Beelzebub's artworks. Moving to the left Sal finds five doors, one is locked and the other cannot be accessed. Entering the first three doors, Sal will find three of Beelzebub's artworks: Peering Eyes, Their Sins, and Trapanrot. He also finds three symbols which are used to unlock the fourth room. Inside the fourth room, he finds the final art, Her Fate. After seeing all four, Sal returns to Beelzebub and repeats back the artworks and their sins. He asks if he may continue through the door to which Beelzebub warns that once he goes through he cannot go back. He disappears and then Sal can walk through the final door. : Going through the door leads to a similar area, however, there are stars in the background. As Sal continues walking to the right he comes across a TV which will create static across the entire screen. It then cuts to a room with another TV set up with VCR players. One tape is already in there and pressing play will show a video of a girl in distress. Once the tape finishes, pressing the exit button will lead to a cutscene, ending the prologue. : This cuts to an adult Sal in his bedroom at a place he now shares with Todd and his partner, Neil. Sal discovers that he can't find his phone, so he leaves his room to try and find it. He encounters Neil. References Category:Episode article pages